


Relaxation

by MyDemons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Smut, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, human!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemons/pseuds/MyDemons
Summary: A one-shot where Markus and Connor think Kara needs to relax.So they take her to the Eden Club.





	Relaxation

“Aw, c’mon Kara,” Markus shoved her shoulder, disrupting her from taking a sip of her water. She could see Conner shaking his head at his roommates from where he sat on his desk, typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him. “It’ll be fun!”

 

“I highly doubt that,” she frowned, running her hand through her short brown hair. Kara glanced at Conner, a pleading look in her eyes. 

 

“Don’t look at me, you could use the, well, you know.”

 

“See? The Big Bad Cop even agrees with me!” Markus smirked, stepping back from the chair Kara was sitting on. She huffed, put her drink to her lips and took a long sip. 

 

“I have to be here for Alice,” she countered, putting her now empty glass down on the bar before turning on her seat and sliding off. She stood in front of Markus, his taller, muscular build dwarfing her in comparison. 

 

“Conner can look after her,” he responded, crossing his arms. The mentioned looked up from what her was doing and shook his head furiously. 

 

“I cannot,” he frowned, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Markus-“

 

“Conner will look after her! Kara, you need some action!” Markus pokes at her with his index finger, causing her to flinch away. 

 

“I do not,” she pouted, staring him down. Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t quite as intimidating as the large man. 

 

“I am inclined to agree, Kara,” Conner piped up. “You have barely left the house in the past month, never mind meeting anyone. The Eden club is the best way to - _ relax _ .” 

 

“But—“ 

 

“I’ll look after Alice,” Conner sighed, closing his laptop and standing up. “How hard can it be to take care of a nine-year-old?”

 

“Then it’s settled!” Markus, who had grabbed his jacket during the time it took for the other two to converse, exclaimed. He held out Kara’s jacket to her, and she reluctantly took it. 

 

“I hate you both,” she huffed. 

 

“Love you too,” the two said in unison. 

 

{~~~~}

 

It was raining hard, but the bright neon lights of the Eden Club were visible even through the barrage of raindrops covering the windshield of Markus’ car. 

 

Kara, fidgeting and playing with the hem of her black leather jacket, looked anxiously at the entrance as they pulled into the lot. 

 

“Don’t be nervous, all the deviants have been taken out of practise. You’ll be fine,” Markus tried to reassure her - emphasis on  _ tried _ . 

 

_ That’s not why I’m nervous, _ Kara grumbled inwardly, but chose to be silent. She just wanted to get out of the public eye. 

 

The two hurried into the club, instantly being met with the strong scent of cleaning products barely covered up by perfumes of all kinds. It nearly gave her a headache. 

 

“Go pick on, it’s on me,” he demanded, turning to talk to one of the human workers. 

 

Kara roamed around for a bit, sheepish and embarrassed. She kept her head down. 

 

The brunette heard a quiet knock on one of the cells containing the robots, and she looked up. From across the room, her eyes locked with one of them. She quickly looked away as Marks came back with a knowing looks. 

 

“God, Kara, you look like someone just told a really embarrassing story from your childhood or something!” He teased, which made her hide her face more as the colour went from white to red. 

 

Grabbing her hand, Markus lead her over to the Android she had been staring at earlier. “This one huh? Nice model - a new one too apparently.”

 

“Markus,” Kara squeaked, looking around. Of course, no one was looking - they were all two preoccupied with their own entertainment. 

 

“Your so shy,” he laughed. He placed his hand on the scanner, and Kara’s attention piqued up. 

 

“Hello, one session costs $29.99. Please confirm purchase.” 

 

“Markus, that’s-“

 

“On me, yeah.” He smiled to himself, opening the capsule. The red haired android stepped down, looking between the two with a smirk. “All yours, Kara.”

 

“Markus!” She hissed, reaching out for his jacket as he spun around and left, all the while laughing. Her face heated up when she felt her hand being grasped by a slightly cooler one. 

 

“I’ll take you to your room,” it said cooly, giving her a seductive smirk. Kara swallowed, giving Markus one last, what she  _ hoped  _ to be, glare, before being lead into the room by the sexy android. 

 

{~~~~}

 

North watched with amusement from where she laid on the bed at the human girl nervously playing with her jacket. She fidgeted, looking around and avoiding her all together. 

 

It was  _ cute _ . 

 

She searched her memory for the girls name, recalling the man she had entered with calling her ‘Kara’. 

 

“Kara,” she purred, chuckling as the girl froze at the sound of her name. The brunette glanced at her, and North could see her cheeks reddening. 

 

“Y-yea?” The girl replied, standing stiff. North couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

“Come here,” she beckoned her with her hand, sitting upright. When Kara finally sat down, after hesitating for a moment, North sat behind her, draping her arms over her shoulders. She rested her chin on the girls shoulder, her lips very close to her neck. “Nervous?” 

 

North felt her stiffen, turning her head slightly to look at her before nodding slowly. “I uh,”

 

“It’s alright,” North smiles softly, her hands hugging the girls torso lightly. Her attempt at comforting. 

 

After a moment of silence, North checked how much longer they had; 20 minutes. Her LED flashed to yellow, and the timer on the door went back up to 30. 

 

“I didn’t get your name,” Kara said suddenly, shocking North out of a little trance. 

 

“I’m just a Tracy,” she replied, regretting it immediately. She  _ hated _ being one of them. Obedient, lifeless, and an object. No, she was not an object for anyone’s amusement but her own. 

 

And, of course, the beautiful woman in her arms. 

 

“They don’t give you different names?” Kara inquired, looking at her puzzled. 

 

“No, we all go by ‘Tracy’ or just our model names.”

 

“That’s… horrible,” Kara frowned, rubbing her arms. The air in the room suddenly got heavy and North could feel her mood shift downward. 

 

Hooking her fingers under the brunettes chin, North looked her on the eyes. Her LED flashed to yellow again, this time of her own emotions.

 

She leaned in, her lips touching the others, allowing the nervous human before her to pull away if she pleased. When she didn’t, North took the opportunity to pull her in, deepening the kiss instantly. 

 

A soft gasp escaped Kara, inviting North to explore her mouth more with her tongue. She leaned forward, her hand grasping at her sides. North flipped them around, Kara now on her back on the Eden Club bed. 

 

North looked her up and down, listening to the dazed woman’s breathing. Her blue eyes were glazed over and darkened, North smirked to herself as she crawled over top of her. Gently, she ran her hand down Kara’s side, relishing in the soft whimpers the action elicited. 

 

North leaned in again, just about to kiss her when Kara pushed her back lightly. Giving the woman a puzzled look, she looked down at her lips. A small red spot appeared on her bottom lip, and North sunk back a bit. Straddling Kara, she sat up and touched her own lips. 

 

“It’s okay,” Kara smiled, her tongue coming out to lick the blood away. “See? Gone.”

 

“I apologize,” North frowned, but when arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her in, her anxiety went away. 

 

It was North's turn to be surprised when Kara’s tongue slipped out to meet hers, dancing around before taking the lead. As soon as North regained her composure, she took over once again. 

 

Her hand slipped under Kara’s white T-shirt, her other on the opposite side to hold her up. She inched her way upward, all the while drinking in the sounds of the brunette under her. 

 

She broke away, giving Kara a chance to breath before she pulled at the leather jacket. “This should go,” North purred, allowing the woman to sit up and take off her jacket. 

 

Next, she lifted the t-shirt off of her, throwing it aside. Kara flushed, looking away. North chuckled, gently taking her face and turning her to look in her direction before diving in again. 

 

She shoved her backward, landing on her back and roughly kissing her. North moved downward, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. She paid extra attention to her neck when Kara jumped, whimpered, and moved her legs. 

 

Next, she aimed for her chest. Leaving kisses along the top of her breasts, and down, down, down. 

 

She let her mouth explore the pink bud on top of the girls small breasts, looking up at the brunette through her eyelashes. Her expression was one of bliss; her eyes shut tightly, and bottom lip stick between her teeth.

 

North smirked, nipping experimentally. Kara gasped, pushing her chest into Norths face. She groaned, mumbling something. North let go, crawling up and letting her hair create a wall between them and the world. 

 

She looked into the girls eyes, her arm supporting her up. Her LED flashed, bringing the time back to 30 mins. She wanted to prolong this. 

 

Kara’s hot breath hit her face, and she detected something sweet. North chuckled. 

 

“What?” Kara mumbled, looking away. North didn’t reply, simply dove down for her neck again. Her free hand roamed again, sliding underneath the hem of her jeans. The girl under her jerked when her hand found it mark, pressing hard. 

 

“Feel good?” She purred, latching onto her nipple again. Kara didn’t reply, just simply moaned out her model name. North flinched, stopping her ministrations. The girl groaned, looking at her with lust and confusion. 

 

“North,” she said suddenly. “My name, it’s North.”

 

“North,” Kata repeated, her eyes going wide. “You’re-AH!”

 

Before the girl could finish, North sheathed her fingers inside her, all the way to her knuckles. The girl gripped her shoulders, her back arching. 

 

North made quick work of her pants, removing them with ease before settling herself between her legs. She got a good look at Kara, relishing in the sight before her. 

 

It had been, what, years? Since she had been assigned to a woman. She enjoyed it more than with the gross, sweaty men that had paid for her services. It was how and why she became a deviant. 

 

She stepped away, reaching under the bed and pulling out a black box. Opening it, she pulled out the black strap on. North smirked to herself, excited to use it for the first time in ages. She turned, her back to the girl, fixing the straps in place.

 

The Android turned quickly, jumping onto her and pinning her down. She quickly analyzed her, her hand going down and thrusting deeply into the girls cunt. She screamed, arching into her body again. 

 

North chuckled seductively, leveling her hips with hers. Kara looked at her, fear crossing her face. “W-wait!-“

 

Without warning, North thrust into her, her words dying in the air. Kara clutched onto her as North thrust deep into her, the sound of wetness and her moans filling the soundproof room. Kara’s breathing hitched, and she groaned into her neck. 

 

North picked up her pace, feeling the girls heat rising on her body. “N-north-!”

 

The android whispered into her ear, sending the girl over the edge. Her body spasmed under her, and North could feel her tighten around the strap on as she tried to move, riding out her orgasm. She stilled, allowing the girl to breath. 

 

After a moment, she pulled out, only to continue with her fingers again. Kara screeched, cumming again only moments later. Satisfied, North straddled her, making a show of cleaning her fingers off. The strap on laid wettly acorss Kara’s stomach, leaving a trail of her own juices on her pale skin. 

 

It was quickly removed by North’s tongue. 

 

Stepping away again, she removed the toy, putting it away. 

 

“You’re a deviant,” Kara breathed, sitting up and looking at her through half lidded eyes. 

 

North didn’t reply. She continued cleaning up, allowing the last few seconds of the timer to tick down. Finally, she turned around, seeing the girl nearly fully dressed again. 

 

“Nope.” Was her reply as she opened the door, leaning the girl alone. 

 

She let out a shaky breath, holding her hand to her LED, covering the flashing red light. 

 

She turned around once, seeing Kara being tackled by the man who brought her here. She didn’t care to listen in, avoiding eye contact when the girl looked her way. 

 

It would be death if she was found out, no matter who it was. 


End file.
